Protect her
by Save yourself13
Summary: "please dad" I whispered up at the ceiling "please let her be ok, I need her to be ok. If you care at all about me, please make sure she has good dreams for me, I beg of you dad" read and review :)


**There is a very good chance of spelling mistakes cause I spell like a 5 year old I'm sorry. I read over it before I posted this but I know someone will find some in here but I try... I'm sorry but bad spelling is a fault I will never overcome but I hope you like the story anyway :)**

The black sticky blood came dripping down the walls glistening from the little flickers of light, I heard the screams and wails of pain all around me, the whole room was dark except for the green flames in the centre of the room blazing crackling with a sick echo, my skin was burning as if it was being eaten away be acid but I couldn't stop. I was shaking more than I had ever shook, crying more than I had ever cryed, screaming more than I had ever screamed. The images flashed before my eyes: Thalia being thrown so violently against the wall that her skull shattered, Grover trying to use his pipes to get us out only to have his head sliced from his body, my dads skin burnig away in the flames, my brothers... Oh gods my brothers... Torn apart limb from limb "ANABETHHH!" The voiced hissed. the screams around me got so loud I had to cover my ears, I was alone covered in blood... at that point I couldn't tell whose it was anymore "OH ANABETHHH!" The voice was hideous, anything else I could have handled, anything but her.

The the wails suddenly cut off to just one... My heart broke in two when I heard his voice, 'not him to' I begged silently, 'I can't loose him to' "Annabeth! ahhhhh!" I tried to stay up right but the sound of him in so much pain nearly crippled me "PERCY! Don't touch him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs looking up towards the darkness where her voice was. Everyone was dying and I stood there not being able to do anything I would rather death "Annabeth run! ahhhhh!" "ANABETHHH OH COME OUT ANABETHHH!" Tears were rolling down my face making the burn of my skin worsen, I looked around trying to find a way to help him, a way to save him "kill me!" I screamed "don't hurt him you want me!" I pleaded again, I had said it each and every time someone I loved had been killed, brutally murdered... Chiron, juniper... "To lateeee" I froze waiting for something to happen and that's when I Heard something thud I front of me like a piece of butchers meat, I looked towards what had landed- "no no no no no this can't be happening" I whispered hysterically as I ran to the slumped mass in front of me, I rolled the body over "PERCY!" I screamed tearing at my already hoarse throat. He was broken and bloody all over, the green light from the fire made his look sickly green.

I held back a sob as I raised my shaking hand to check for a pulse, as soon as my fingers touched his cold lifeless skin I regretted it. He was dead, dead because of me... He tried to protect me. I could barely breathe, I just wanted to die, everything was gone and I was trapped here. I shut my eyes closed letting out my screams of anger and horror, I couldn't breathe in between the desperate cries escaping me, I bit my trembling lip and looked back to Percy's body but something had changed... Oh gods... His lifeless head turned with completely black eyes and smiled at me, I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to face me, his normally tan skin pale while and his amazing sea green eyes completely black. I tried to get up and run but I couldn't move. The screams started again as well as her voice "ANABETHHH!" I tried to get away from the thing I thought was percy until he spoke, I knew that voice anywhere "I loved you Annie, we were a family... You hunted me down, you would have killed me if you had the chance. You wanted me dead, you thought about killing me for a long time. I loved you!" I wanted to die! why couldn't this just be over? What had I done to deserve this? It felt like a thousand white hot needles being stabbed into my already crumbled heart "l-Luke?" I sobbed out "ANNABETHHH!" Percy's skin started to bubble melting over his bone on it the floor in to a black bubbling puddle next to me smelling burnt and instantly flashing the image of percy, my percy.

I loved him and he'd died for me "Percy, no no, please percy!" I could finally move. I got up on shaky legs and ran to the other side of the dark room. I backed up against the wall shaking, sobbing and screaming in horror at the voices of my loved ones screamingly for me to run or to help them, I sank down to the floor and buried my face into my knees trying to block out the screams that horrendously turned into wicked laughter and I felt something crawl on my arm... my only wish was for it to be a lethal bite

**Ppov**

"Percy! Wake up now!" a guy name John from the hermes cabin shook me and I took my blaring head phones out, I shot up in my bed my eyes hazy from sleep, then I heard her. I didn't even through a shirt on as I ran to the Athena cabin in nothing but jeans. There was a huge crowd around the cabin and no one was moving out of the way for John but I wasn't going to be polite like he was "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" I shoved threw everyone knocking a few on the ground as I rushed in to the cabin, I finally got to the front to see Chiron and annabeths half brother Malcolm Standing there trying to wake her up, she was shaking and screaming with tears rolling down her face, It felt like a thousand knives going threw me "PERCY!" She screamed in a horse voice. I got over my shock and raced to her side ignoring everyone but her. I got on the bed pulling her away from her brother and cradled her against my chest. I pulled her hair out of her face which was red and wet from tears and tried to wake her up "annabeth please wake up" my voice was shaking as I spoke. I rubbed her back and rocked her, I saw out of the corner of my eye Grover smashing threw the crowd just a violently as I did to get to his childhood friend who was now breathing heavy but not screaming.

"Wise girl please come back please" I whispered to her rocking her kissing her fore head. when demigods got dreams like that it was never good, I didn't want anything to happen to her, someone or something was doing this to her and If I found them I would cut them to bits with riptide "percy please percy" annabeth whimpered more tears falling down her face, her tremblingly hands screwed them selves in to fists again as she sobbed "annabeth please open your eyes sweetheart, please wise girl, just open your eyes for me" I had tears in my eyes from the sight of her so scared. I wanted to take the pain away, to do something. Just as I was about to speak again her eyes flew open and she gasped for air as if she had been held under water. she looked around the room then focused her attention to me breathing heavy "ppppercy oh my gods percy your ok oh my gods!" she flung herself into my arms where she continued to cry and shake "shhh I got you" I cooed I didn't even bother to look around me, I didn't care about anything other than her.

She was taking short shallow breaths her grip not loosing on me. I felt the tears slip down my face, I was so scared I would loose her... Those dreams... Last Summer an Apollo kid had a heart attack from one and almost died... If annabeth. I looked over to Chiron who was staring at her looking relieved that he hadn't lost the girl he considered his child while at the same time looking terrified "I'm taking her to my cabin" It wasn't a question and he wasn't arguing. I scooped her up into my arms her head in the crook of my neck, she had a few tears but she had regained her breathing and had losses her grip enough for me to cradle her. I looked over at Grover who was shaking but nodded for me to take her, he would check on her in the morning. I could tell she wouldn't let go and I wouldn't either. i started to move towards the door, Apparently my glare got the message across because everyone moved and didn't say a Word not even a whisper as I carried her to my cabin and locked the door behind me sitting us on my bed. She pulled away and stared at me running her hands across my cheek "it was so real percy, she- she hurt you... You were dead, you were so pale and bloody and the screams" she started sobbing again "annabeth I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere ok. I won't let anything hurt you" I kissed the top of her head and held her tight "she-she used everything I ca-ared about to-to hurt me percy, she-she showed me gro-Grover and Thalia getting killed, the screams and the blood everywhere I went. She hurt my-my dad and bro-others, they... I tried to save them but everyone died anyway, Chiron tried t-to..." I ran my hand over her hair "shhh sweetheart it's ok" she shook her head "she used Luke's voice and-and he said I wanted to- to kill him" she started shaking again "it-it was dark and and oh percy it was terrifying, everyone I cared for... I I couldn't... I couldn't save them, I couldn't save you percy" I pulled away and wiped her tears kissing her fore head, then her red cheeks and her nose and finally a small kiss on the mouth

"It wasn't real wise girl, it was a dream and I wish I could take all your pin away. I won't let anyone hurt you annabeth I love you, I love you so much" she nodded taking small breaths " I-I love you to percy" I smiled and tucked the one curl of gray behind her ear "you are strong wise girl, stronger than you know. Your so strong it makes people around you strong. Your smart, funny and beautiful which why everyone loves you, we won't let anyone hurt you. Nothing and I repeat nothing will take you away from me, do you understand me,nothing" I pulled her to me again feeling her racing pulse against mine "I know who did it percy, who gave me the dream... Like peter the Apollo boy" I took a deep breath and looked in to her beautiful gray eyes that were all red and puffy from tears, I had an idea but I wished with all me being I was wrong. I knew her dream was terrifying but if I had guessed right it would have made it ten times worse for her... I didn't want to be right "who was it?" I asked my voice croaking a little

She squeezed my hands and closed her eyes "Arachne" my heart stopped, she would have not only been scared by the shit happening but her mortal fear facing her... Why did I have to be right "I'm so sorry wise girl... are you ok?" She nodded and put her hands on my chest "as long as I'm here with you ok, promise you'll never leave... I need you. From the first day w-when we were twelve I've needed you, I can't loose you, I e lost you to many times and I can't do it again" her voice was croaky from the screaming but the words still tore at my heart. She would have never told me that if it wasn't for that dream scaring her. She was normally so brave and she hated to let people see her break, the thought that I couldn't take away the pain she was feeling made me want to throw something at my wall but I stayed with her. I knew she would have nightmares for a long time after that, and I would make sure I was there. Screw Chiron's boy girl rule annabeth would sleep in my cabin so I could comfort her and be with her "I will never leave annabeth never" she pushed me down so I was laying on my back and she wrapped her arms around me "I love you seaweed brain" I held her close to me and pulled my white blanket over the two of us "I love you to wise girl, more than you will ever know"

I stayed there for the rest of the night staring either at my sleeping girlfriend in my arms or the ceiling. I loved her but there were things I couldn't save her from, I wish I could but I can't save her from her dreams. But I could be there for her through it and hope that it would never happen again "please dad" I whispered up at the ceiling "please let her be ok, I need her to be ok. If you care at all about me, please make sure she has good dreams for me, I beg of you dad" I sighed and twirled her one piece of gray hair around my finger. We held up the sky together, we caught the thief together, we sailed the sea, we fought the curse, we conquered the labyrinth and we saved Olympus together. That grey streak in her hair, the same streak in mine was proof that together we could do anything, we had done the impossible together and I would make shore to keep it that way. I held her close to me that night promising that I would never let her go.

**Ok I don't know if it was good guys but hay I enjoyed writing it :) I love percabeth. You know that deep fan girl love that's deep with in your soul that will never leave. Like when you see a kid with a pushy blues clues doll and you get all these memories from when you were a kid In front of the tv. That kind of love. I know I'm weird but percabeth is one of my otps and I obsess :) I got this idea because of this picture I saw on Pinterest and vwala. I hope you liked it :) so many smily faces :):):):):):):):):):).**

**Here have a cookie (::) num ok review your thoughts even if there just thoughts about cookies or even random stuff... I don't even know anymore, love you guys**


End file.
